Voriki
Voriki was the mythical Toa of Energy widely foretold to be the seventh Toa Nuva. History Creation Despite being a prominent figure in Matoran mythology, few of the stories surrounding Voriki provide a consistent account of his origins. In the most widely-accepted account, Voriki was believed to have come into being as a Vo-Matoran and hidden amongst the early Matoran masses, waiting for the day he would be summoned to combat the forces of darkness alongside the Toa Mata: the principle Toa-guardians of the universe, to be called upon only in the most dire of global emergencies, their destiny tied to the continued maintenance of the Great Spirit Robot. However, recent historical revisionism has found glaring inconsistencies in this theory, prompting a great number of Archivists to assert that Voriki came into being much later on in the timeline, with his legend being circulated by the Order of Mata Nui. In actuality, Voriki was created as a Toa by Tren Krom and placed within the center of the Codrex. As the first Toa of Energy, Voriki used his unique Elemental Powers to constantly generate Energy, his abilities amplified by the Codrex and relayed across the Matoran Universe, generating artificial gravity, magnetic fields, electricity and heat. For 100,000 years, Voriki remained within the Universe Core in a trance-like state. In the months preceding the Great Cataclysm, however, Voriki was forcibly removed from the Codrex by Mata Nui, who had sensed the looming danger of Makuta Teridax’s plot to disable him. Attempting to hide the Toa of Energy integral to his functioning for fear of Teridax claiming him, the Great Spirit teleported Voriki to an unknown island in the Southern Matoran Universe, where he appeared in a flash of lightning before a group of Matoran refugees. Dark Times In the months after the Great Cataclysm, Voriki was known to have emerged from hiding and led a settlement of misplaced Matoran north to Metru Nui, only to find the city abandoned in the aftermath of the Visorak Invasion. Traveling through the Great Barrier and Maze of Shadows, Voriki eventually found a home for the Matoran under his care in the caves beneath the island of Mata Nui. Owing to his extensive efforts aiding the Matoran in the construction of their shelter in the cavities beneath Mata Nui, the village was named Vo-Koro in honor of Voriki’s efforts and the Toa of Energy pledged himself to defending the Matoran under his care. In the months after Makuta Teridax settled upon the island of Mata Nui, the surface of the island was besieged by hostile Rahi, prompting Voriki and his Matoran compatriots to remain underground for fear of discovery. During this time, the Toa of Energy made occasional trips to the surface to gather supplies and defend the Matoran of the six Koro, ensuring that his presence went unnoticed. On one such occasion, he was known to have rescued Onepu from a rampaging Vatuka. For nearly 1000 years, Voriki became the unsung hero of Mata Nui, fending off Makuta’s thralls from the cover of darkness and fulfilling his duties as the unsung hero, noticed only by his absence. Having recently eliminated the Order of Mata Nui operative assigned to patrol the island, Makuta Teridax came to recognize Voriki’s efforts to foil his plans, often redirecting whatever forces of nature he pitted the Matoran against in order to minimize casualties. In the week prior to the arrival of the Toa Mata on the island, however, Voriki began to experience visions of the Codrex and a life spent in servitude, eternally generating power for the Matoran Universe past the point of exhaustion, memories that were now lost to him. Seeking answers, he traveled beyond the confines of Vo-Koro and descended into the lair of Makuta Teridax, confronting the Master of Shadows in hopes of advancing through the Maze of Shadows. After a legendary Akilini match, however, Voriki was defeated and severely injured. Recognizing the fundamental significance of Voriki’s role, however, Teridax permitted the Toa of Energy to pass, convincingly feigning his defeat. Return to the Universe Core Descending through the Great Barrier, Voriki returned to the Matoran Universe, which he found to be running on reserve power after nearly 1000 years of neglect. Upon making landfall in Metru Nui, he was approached by the Rahaga, Turaga Dume, and Keetongu, who entreated him to share his story. Recounting the few details he recalled to his newfound allies, Voriki was offered supplies and cautioned to seek the Southern Continent, where legend suggested Toa Jovan had discovered the heart of the Matoran Universe. Drawn to the center of the landmass, Voriki embarked on his journey south to find purpose, only to be intercepted in Xia by Makuta Antroz. Unaware of Voriki's wider significance, Antroz severely injured the Toa of Energy, who lashed out in an elemental fury, rendering the Makuta of Xia unconscious and escaping with his life. Intercepted by an Order of Mata Nui operative stationed on the island, however, Voriki was brought back to Daxia for medical treatment. Returning to consciousness in the birthplace of the Toa Mata, Voriki was greeted by Toa Helryx, the first Toa and leader of the Order of Mata Nui. Using her Mask of Psychometry, the Toa of Water was able to piece together the fragmented past of the Toa of Energy, advising him of his role in convincing him that he was integral to the functioning of the Matoran Universe. Contacting Artakha for the first time in eons, Helryx was able to negotiate an audience between the ruler of the ancient realm and Voriki. Transported to the island of Artakha some time after the Toa Nuva arrived in the Universe Core, Voriki pleaded his case before the ancient ruler, who offered him insight into his destiny. Finally realizing the potential of his Kanohi Gaaha, Voriki was transported directly to the Codrex in the moments before the Kanohi Ignika was placed in its notch. Returning to his trance-like state, Voriki reconnected to the Codrex's internal circuitry and began channeling his Elemental Powers, triggering the Energy Storms once more. Reign of Teridax For some time after the Toa Nuva's reactivation of the Great Spirit Robot and Teridax's usurpation of Mata Nui within the mechanics of the Core Processor, Voriki remained under a vision of a distorted reality of Teridax's making, blissfully unaware of events outside the Universe Core and continuing to supply energy needed to fuel Teridax's Reign of Shadows. Entranced by Teridax's illusion for his entire usurpation of the Matoran Universe, Voriki was eventually released from his trance by Velika, a Great Being who had taken Matoran form in order to observe the Matoran Universe. Freed from the Codrex, Velika led Voriki out of the critically damaged Matoran Universe and onto the surface of Spherus Magna. With the debilitated Matoran Universe largely salvaged for parts, Voriki eventually earned his freedom and was reunited with the Matoran residents of Vo-Koro. For the first time, Voriki was introduced to the Toa Nuva during this time, attempting to foster a friendship with Toa Takanuva in particular. Abilities and Traits Voriki was a wise and honorable figure, known for his compassion and resolve. He cared deeply for the Matoran under his protection, as well as all Rahi. Voriki has control over the element of Energy. He can thus manipulate Energy to produce concentrated beams, transmutate a target into raw Energy, and produce many forms of Elemental and non-elemental, such as Kinetic; Nuclear; Electricity; Plasma; and Life energy, and absorb all the Energy in a localized area to generate a devastating Nova Blast. Mask and Tools Voriki was originally known to have utilized an Energy Sword through which to channel his elemental powers. Voriki was also said to bear the Great Kanohi Gaaha, which had a special but undisclosed power. According to legend, he was afforded a resistance to electrical currents. Forms Appearances *''Reviving BIONICLE'' (as Greg) Category:Toa